tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Belle
Big Belle is the fifteenth episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Belle is a new engine on Sodor and is intrigued when she sees Toby for the first time. They both have bells and she is sure they could be good friends. Thomas tells Belle that Toby can be found at his home in Arlesdale End, so that's where she goes. Once there, she introduces herself to Toby. Toby feels a little intimidated by the big, brash engine. Belle tells Toby that they can have fun together, but Toby tells her that he's having fun listening to the birds. Belle doesn't think listening to birds is fun and she tells Toby that she will take him to have much more fun. Toby is apprehensive, but still goes with her to Gordon's Hill. Belle wants them to race to the top and then rattle down the other side. Belle sets off, but Toby reverses into a siding to hide from Belle. Belle soon realises that Toby hasn't followed her and finds him in the siding. Toby explains that he's an old tram engine and doesn't like rattling up steep hills. Belle is still sure they can be friends and the pair set off to another "fun" place. They soon arrive at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Toby likes the pigs; they make him happy! Then Belle remembers that pigs like mud, so she shoots water from her cannons to turn the earth into mud. Toby is surprised! He doesn't know what's happening and runs off; he's never seen an engine shoot out water before! Belle soon finds Toby in a siding. Toby explains that he's an old steam tram and is not used to engines shooting water. Belle is still determined to be Toby's friend and suggests they puff to Maithwaite station. Once there, she rings her bell loudly. The passengers had never heard such a loud bell! Toby didn't ring his bell; he runs away. Belle sets off to find him. She finds Toby hidden in his shed at Arlesdale End. Belle is sad and is sure that Toby won't want to be friends now. Then Belle hears the birds and thinks they're beautiful. Toby then asks if they can puff back to the Pig Farm as he left without saying hello to the pigs. They arrive back at the farm where Toby introduces Belle to the pigs. Belle then asks if they can puff to Maithwaite to see Toby's friends. At Maithwaite, the pair gently ring their bells and Toby introduces his friends to Belle - his new friend! Belle just beams, she couldn't be happier to be Toby's friend. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Belle * Percy (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) * Two Brass Band Members (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Farmer Trotter (mentioned) Locations * Whispering Woods * Maithwaite * Arlesdale End * Knapford Station * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Gordon's Hill Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered in the UK, meaning the audience wouldn't known who Belle is. * A man in a bowler hat at Maithwaite speaks; it is currently unknown who voiced him. Goofs * Gordon's Hill was made much too steep for an ordinary engine to climb. * A brakevan should have been added to Percy's train. * Thomas and Percy shouldn't have been travelling on the same line. * If Toby puffed backwards into the second siding, then how did Belle get to him when she went forwards? Gallery File:BigBelletitlecard.jpg|Title card File:BigBelle1.jpg|Belle and Jem Cole in the Whispering Woods File:BigBelle2.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:BigBelle3.jpg File:BigBelle4.jpg File:BigBelle5.jpg File:BigBelle6.jpg|Belle's bell File:BigBelle7.jpg File:BigBelle8.jpg|Toby, Thomas, and Belle File:BigBelle9.jpg File:BigBelle10.jpg File:BigBelle11.jpg File:BigBelle12.jpg File:BigBelle13.jpg File:BigBelle14.jpg File:BigBelle15.jpg File:BigBelle16.jpg File:BigBelle17.jpg File:BigBelle18.jpg File:BigBelle19.jpg File:BigBelle20.jpg File:BigBelle21.jpg File:BigBelle22.jpg File:BigBelle23.jpg File:BigBelle25.jpg File:BigBelle26.jpg File:BigBelle27.jpg File:BigBelle28.jpg File:BigBelle29.jpg File:BigBelle30.jpg File:BigBelle31.jpg File:BigBelle32.jpg File:BigBelle33.jpg File:BigBelle34.jpg File:BigBelle35.jpg File:BigBelle36.jpg File:BigBelle37.jpg File:BigBelle38.jpg File:BigBelle39.jpg Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes